Lost Friends
by Gommodore64
Summary: After Carl and Sheen flew into space, Jimmy and Cindy go across the stars in search for them. Ties-in to my Planet Sheen story. Better than it sounds.
1. I'm Coming With You

**Chapter 1: Lost Friends**

2 hours after Sheen and Carl flew into outer space, Jimmy was searching across town to find his closest friends. After a while, Jimmy walked back into his lab to see what happened. What he didn't expect was that his rocket was missing two.

Jimmy: Great. Now my rocket's missing... Wait... I've written warnings... That wasn't enough. I gotta find them. VOX! Can you track the rocket anywhere?

VOX: Unable to search for rocket. Out of 2 billion light year perimeter.

Jimmy usually didn't cry, but this was one of a few exceptions when tears would fall one-by-one.

Jimmy: I can't believe I lost my closest friends. I tried to warn them... VOX. Show feed of the lab in the past 5 hours.

The screen came up showing Carl and Sheen in his lab.

 _Sheen: Hey Jimmy! You here? I think I left my "Golden Ultra Lord" card. Oh, there it is!_

 _Sheen picks up the card, and notices a big, blue blanket._

 _Sheen: Ooh, what's that?_

 _Carl: I don't think we should-_

 _Sheen walks towards the blanket and sees a note. Carl reluctantly follows._

 _Sheen: Do NOT Look Under This Blanket! J.N._

 _Carl: Why does that sound familiar?_

 _They uncover the blanket and under the blanket is a rocket. Sheen climbs up a ladder and notices another note._

 _Sheen: Do NOT get into this rocket! J.N. Jimmy Neutron! Someone named J.N. is putting all these notes in your lab!_

 _Carl: I still don't think we should go in that rocket._

 _Sheen: Come on Carl. Where's your sense of adventure?_

 _Sheen drags Carl into the rocket and sees another note._

 _Sheen: Do NOT Push This Button. J.N._

 _Carl: I'm starting to think that J.N. is-_

 _Sheen throws the note out._

 _Sheen: Don't push what button? There's so many!_

 _Carl: Sheen don't! I think J.N. is Jimmy Neutron!_

 _Sheen presses many buttons while Carl is talking._

 _Sheen: No, No, No, Not that one, no._

 _Sheen presses a button and activates the rocket._

 _Carl: Sheen!_

 _Sheen: Oops._

 _The rocket flies out of the screen._

Jimmy: I'll save them no matter what.

Jimmy walks over to the space car (the one from Win Lose Kaboom) and opens the door to walk in. Goddard weeps.

Jimmy: I need you to protect the lab for me. I'll be back soon.

Cindy: Do you really think that entering a rocket into space alone is gonna find the two Neutron?

Jimmy is surprised to see Cindy standing a few feet behind him. in her usual arms crossed pose.

Jimmy: Cindy? How long have you been standing there, and how did you know that Carl and Sheen were missing?

Cindy: I've been here long enough to know of what's happening. You're not going up there.

Jimmy: I've noted your opinion, but I'm going alone. You can't change my opinion.

Cindy: Fine you're going, but you're not going alone. I'm going with you wether you like it or not.

Jimmy: I've made up my mind, and I'm sticking to it. You're not coming with me.

Cindy forces her way into the car. She wasn't going to give up that quickly.

Jimmy: Get out of my car Vortex. You're not coming.

Cindy: I'm coming with you no matter what Nerdtron! You can't make me do anything.

Jimmy: I'VE ALREADY LOST TWO OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS TODAY! I CAN'T RISK LOSING YOU! ...I hate to admit this, but I care about you... a lot. I just don't want to lose you to. If I go alone and I die, it'll be just me. If you come, and die with me then that'll be another death I'm responsible for.

Cindy was rather touched by this as it is rare that either one of them even partially opened their hearts for each other.

Cindy: Jimmy. That's not going to happen to us. Not when we work together. I've made my decision to go with you, because I... care about you too and I don't wanna lose you either. You're also leaving too soon without a plan. We don't even know where they are, nor do we have everything we need. So what do you say Jimmy? Let's get packing and planning first.

Cindy is holding her hand out to Jimmy. After a few seconds, Jimmy takes her hand.

Jimmy: ...Alright. You can come with me. I just don't want the worst to happen.

Cindy: You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I'm a good fighter. Let's get the things we need.

The two of them head out of the lab and into his backyard.

Jimmy: Oh and Cindy.

Cindy: What is it?

Jimmy suddenly hugs Cindy taking her by surprise.

Jimmy: Thanks for coming with me and... I'm...sorry for getting mad earlier.

Cindy: It's okay, since I know how much you miss your friends, and we may be rivals, but I'm here for you no matter what.


	2. Message Recieved

**Chapter 2: Message Recieved**

It had been 3 days since his friends have left. Jimmy had been deep in thought of way to communicate with them. Since he and Cindy partnered up, they had been trying countless ways to find a way to rescue them. They didn't want to just fly into space without a lead.

Cindy: We've been trying all day to find a way to rescue them. I think we need a break.

Jimmy: Take a break if you want, but I'm not stopping until we have a clue as to where they are.

Cindy: You especially need a break. You've been up for 3 days straight trying to find them, so sit down with me and have lunch.

Jimmy: I told you. I'm not stopping until I find them.

Cindy: You of all people should know that you should rest, otherwise you will lose focus and won't think straight.

Jimmy: I know, but the more breaks I take, the less likely I'll see them again.

Since Cindy mentioned the it, Jimmy started to feel weary. He realized that he hasn't eaten or slept in the past 72+ hours. It was starting to take a toll on him.

Jimmy: I guess I could sit down for a second. What do you have?

Cindy: I made some pb&j sandwiches, since we were gonna busy for a while.

He immediately starts scarfing down one of the sandwiches and finishing it in less than a minute.

Jimmy: That's the tastiest food I've had in days.

Cindy: (Chuckles) That's the only food you've had in days.

Jimmy: (Yawns) Thanks for dinner. I didn't think you had a nice side.

Cindy: Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, you should probably get to bed.

Jimmy: No... I gotta...find them.

Out of strength, Jimmy falls asleep, and accidentally falls onto Cindy. She considered waking him up, or walking him to bed, but decided to enjoy this moment, since she secretly loves him and he felt very warm. About an hour later, she carried him to his bed back in the house, and then headed back to her place for the night.

Jimmy wakes up that next afternoon feeling curious as to how he got there. After getting some food, he decided to head back down to the lab to continue working. He decided to intercept any on-coming radio waves again. This time however, he got a transmission by a planet he hasn't heard of before called Zeenu. He then saw it was an audio message, but he wanted to invite Cindy over and get Goddard too.

Once they were over Jimmy started to explain.

Jimmy: I got an interesting signal from Zeenu, and I was able to find an audio message in the soundwaves. Judging by what it is, it might have a lead as to where they could be.

Cindy: Wait a minute. What makes you think it's a lead. For all we know, it's just a coincidence that this is happening at the same time as Llama Boy and Ultra Dork flew away.

Jimmy glared at her for a second, but then continued.

Jimmy: Let's take a listen to find out what it is.

He plays the audio on the computer, and much to their surprise, a voice that closely resembles Sheen is heard on the audio. In the background is heard laser fire.

Sheen over audio: Jimmy! Can you hear me? This is Sheen. Carl and I are stranded on the planet named Zeenu. You can probably get the coordinates by this message. I warn you though. This planet is easy to get to, but hard to get out of. You'll need assistance with you to get to us. The robots here are heavily armed and they will shoot to kill! I beg you. Please come and help us. We're sorry to steal your rocket.

Jimmy and Cindy listened in silence wondering what he'll say next.

Sheen over audio: I also realize that this message is transfered all over space, and this isn't for you, but if you live in a world conquered by evil, rise up! Break out! Fight for your families! Fight for your friends! There will be loss and sacrifice. But we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. Push through until the battle's won!

As soon as the message ended, Cindy and Goddard looked at Jimmy wondering what he was thinking. Jimmy squinted his eyes shut for a second, but let tears out soon after. Knowing this was right Cindy embraced him feeling that he was sad.

Jimmy: It's one thing to be lost in space. I didn't anticipate them being in a war. Anything could happen to them between now and if we get there.

Cindy: I have a feeling they'll make it between now and WHEN we get there. Don't lose hope. We'll find them in no time so let's get some people and get packing.

Jimmy: No! I can barely trust myself that you won't get hurt, but I can't let others get involved in this situation. We gotta get going.

Cindy: The more people we have, the better chance we can take on the bad guys, save your friends and get outta there.

Jimmy: I'll need to think about it. Thanks for coming though. It means a lot.

Cindy: No problem.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN: I'm leaving it to the viewers. Would you rather it just be Jimmy, Cindy, and Goddard, or do you want more characters, and if so who? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
